happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nowhere to Run (Part 1/2)
Nowhere to Run is the HTFF season 114 finale. Plot The episode starts with Lumpy setting his stuff on a desk. The screen pants aroun the classroom showing all the students: Josh, Sniffles, Flaky, Cuddles, Giggles, Jerky, Pierce, Fungus, Lammy (holding Mr. Pickels), Stacy, and Nutty. Only one seat doesn't have a student. Josh asks where Leo is and Sniffles says that he got a text from Leo saying that he has the flu. Lumpy clears his throat loudly to get the attention of the students and begins to talk, but then a loudspeaker beeps and the principal, who sounds panicked, says that the school is going on a lockdown before screaming. The loudspeaker then emits a static sound before shutting off. Stacy mutters that things couldn't get any worse. The screen switches to a cloaked hand opening an emergency lockdown electric box and presses the lock doors button, causing metal doors to close in front of the regular doors and windows so no one escapes. The cloaked hand, which is TMK, then punches the box, causing all electricity to fail, causing the school to black out. The screen then switches to the lights going out while Wooly is mopping the hallway listening to music, then switches to the class, lights out, and Stacy then admiting that things did get worse. Lumpy says that there is no reason to panic and that everything is fine. Meanwhile, Janitor Wooly turns his phone on flashlight mode, and starts searching for the power box. This goes on for a half a minute before he sees a rat and drops the phone, taking his earbuds with it, flashlight side facing the floor. He feels for it and picks it up and notices his earbuds are gone. A white rope then appears around his neck and once he notices it, he starts getting strangled, dropping his phone again, this time the flashlight facing up. A slicing and bone breaking sound is heard and blood falls on his phone. Back in the classroom, Nutty starts to get hungry. He asks if there is any candy but Lumpy says no. Nutty says that he is so hungry, he is hallucinating. Sure enough, he sees a candy cane at the doorway. He says it's beautiful, but Sniffles states nothing is there. Nutty then runs through the door, breaking it, and the imaginary candy cane is running away. Nutty chases it, fading in the dark. Sniffles suggests they follow him, but Lumpy says no. Sniffles holds up a sub shop gift card and Lumpy then agrees, saying that Josh, Sniffles,Giggles, Flaky, Jerky, and Cuddles take the left hall and leaves Sniffles in charge of that group while the others go right with him leading that group. Meanwhile, Nutty is pacing in the dark, trying to find that candy cane. He then feels something, thinking it is the candy, and starts licking it. A stabbing sound, then Nutty screaming, is heard. The scene again switches to the right hall class exploring the hallway with all of them holding lanterns. Lammy looks scared and is holding Mr. Pickels tight, him hugging her back. She then steps on a beartrap. Lammy screams before the floor tile springs up and crushes her and Mr. Pickels on the ceiling. The rest freak out and run quickly and get seperated. Fungus and Stacy, who were still together, walk cautiousley around the hallway, a lantern trembling in Stacy's hand. A vent door then opens up, stopping them in their tracks. A tranquilizer shooter then appears. The two skunks gasp before being shot by syringes that say "Poison" on them. They fall to the floor, with blood coming out of all the openings on their heads while bubbles start appearing on their torsos, releasing blood when they pop. Meanwhile, Peirce is holding his own lantern, teeth chattering. He then trips on a rope, triggering an anvil to fall on him, killing him. As for Lumpy, he is running and screaming. Once he stops to take a break, Sniffles and the gang appear, asking Lumpy what happened. Lumpy says that Lammy was killed and he got seperated from the others. Jerky gives Josh a wet willie while Lumpy talks. When Lumpy finishes, Flaky stammers at how scared she is and Jerky tells her to stop being a baby. Sniffles then asks why he is even with them. Jerky says that Sniffles is right and is just gonna walk off. Before he does, a door opens. Jerky says that he will go inside since he is not a wimp, but Sniffles warns him it is not safe. He blows a rasberry and goes inside, the others following him. Screaming is heard and the screen switches to the inside of the room where Sniffles, Josh, Lumpy, Flaky, Giggles, Cuddles, and even Jerky look disgusted and suprised, all the lanterns illuminating the whole room, revealing all the organs of the past victims srtung up on a wall, with the dead bodies in a corner. The ceiling vent pops out and TMK falls in, holding his knife in front of him, laughing a deep, demonic, laugh. The others scream before the screen shows: To Be Continued. Moral Follow instructions and be aware. Deaths * The principal is killed by TMK (Offscreen) * Wooly gets his neck broken and throat slit with a pair of earbuds (Sorta Offscreen) * Nutty is stabbed in the head with a knife (Confirmed) * Lammy gets caught in a beartrap, and her and Mr. Pickels get crushed against the ceiling by a floor tile * Fungus and Stacy are shot with syringes of poison * An anvil falls on Peirce Trivia * This is the season 114 finale. * Although TMK,Cuddles, Giggles, and Flaky have starring roles, TMK only appears physically in the end, while Cuddles, Giggles, and Flaky either say nothing or say only one or two sentences. * TMK's kill count rose higher in this episode. Gallery Gallery Needed Category:Season 114 episodes Category:Fan Episodes